Memories
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Logan recuerda aquel futuro alternativo en la Escuela Xavier, Peter solo se sienta a escucharlo [Wolvesilver]


**N/A:** Mi segundo Wolvesilver, ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de X-Men no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Capitulo Unico: Memories.**

* * *

Simplemente hace eso, deja que se siente a su lado a hacerle compañía. El único a quien deja que vea ese lado suyo, tan vulnerable. Logan siempre había sido de alma solitaria, pero en noches como aquellas en las que recuerda aquel futuro que aún falta décadas para volver a repetir, simplemente acepta su presencia como si fuera lo más normal de su vida.

Peter no dice nada, ignora a cualquier alumno que intente persuadirlo de hacer tonterías y lo sigue hasta el tejado con una bolsa de Blueberrys en una mano y una cerveza helada en la otra. Se deja caer a su lado, y cuando encuentra la posición más cómoda, le entrega la bebida alcohólica al mayor para poder comer luego sus golosinas.

Logan bromea con el chico y le da de la botella para que beba un poco, solo para que después Peter sacara la lengua en un gesto de asco y rechazara la invitación, diciendo con la boca llena de dulces: _Esa cosa es muy amarga ¡No me gusta!_. Para que luego Logan sonriera con gracia y siguieran en su muda compañía.

Logan no era un hombre melancólico, pues el ser un mutante inmortal te orillaba a no aferrarte al pasado sino es que quería sobrevivir de la bebida. Y no es por eso que bebe, claro que no. Su ingesta de alcohol era igual a la de un adulto promedio. Pero había veces en las que simplemente no puede evitar recordar: Su vida, sus amigos y a los que dejó atrás.

Antes recordaba solo. Muy pocas veces Rogue se sentaba a su lado para compartir aquel momento intimo. Ahora tiene a Peter.

Peter era un buen oyente, aunque nadie pudiese creerlo. Sabia cuando quedarse callado y cuando era el mejor momento para bombardearlo con preguntas que iban de la simple curiosidad hasta las atrevidas en las que verdaderamente lo ponían incomodo porque ¿Que un niño te preguntase sobre el lugar ideal para tener sexo morboso? Eso simplemente no.

Pero quitandole eso a sus noches, a Logan no le importaba contarle a Peter sobre el futuro. Después de todo el niño ya se había enterado del viaje en el tiempo y como él en realidad era una versión del Logan de los años futuros. De ese Logan que ya no era un ermitaño desconfiado y gruñón.

 _Sigues siendo un gruñón_.

Había comentado divertido el velocista, y el mayor no lo niega. Pero había cambiado, Peter no podía ver la diferencia. Pero Logan si.

Y aunque antes se había mostrado reacio a contarle a Peter del futuro, ahora lo hace sin siquiera esforzarse.

Le cuenta como una mañana helada había conocido a Marie. Como ella se había colado a su camioneta y como no había tenido el corazón como para abandonarla a su suerte en aquella carretera solitaria. Le cuenta como había estado dispuesto a abandonar a Charles y la mansión con tal de seguirla a donde fuese. Del como dolió cuando creyó que Magneto la había asesinado, y de las veces que la había dejado al cuidado de Ororo cuando él se iba por largas temporadas. También le habla de sus celos de hermano mayor al enterarse de que tenía a un cubo de hielo como novio y como fue el único que la apoyó cuando ella decidió eliminar sus poderes inyectandose la Cura. Le dice cuando fue la última vez que la vio con vida y como hasta el día de hoy sufre su muerte. Por no haberla salvado.

Peter escucha atento a todo. Al final solo le sonríe despacio y le promete que cuando sea el año indicado, irían ambos a buscar a Marie. Y la cuidarían de todo aquello que le quisiera hacer daño, inclusive de aquel tal Bobby.

Logan aprecia su compresión, le regala una sonrisa de vuelta y el silencio los envuelve a ambos.

Para ya entrada la noche, Logan lleva al niño hasta su habitación. Y el mayor sabe lo que sigue, por que el menor siempre hacia la misma insinuante invitación.

\- ¿Quieres pasar? -dice Peter mientras abre la puerta y levanta las cejas.

Logan gruñe y frunce el ceño. Peter sonríe divertido y se carcajea por lo bajo para no llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes.

La escena se repite, solo hasta cierto punto.

Por que luego, Peter solamente se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando sus manos en su pecho, y parándose de puntitas junta sus labios en un beso totalmente casto. Sin ningún tipo de doble intensión. Una presión de labios que dura tres segundos.

Al separarse, Peter tiene las mejillas ruborizadas. Aquello le genera una ternura que no dirá nunca en voz alta.

Ambos se sonrien una vez más, solo para finalizar la noche.

Pero claro, a Logan siempre las situaciones se le terminaban saliendo de las manos de una u otra manera.

\- ¡Maldita bestia asquerosa! -se escucha la voz colérica de Erik desde el final del pasillo.

Logan maldice en voz alta.

Para cuando quiere darse cuenta, tiene varios hierros y objetos de metal clavándose en su cuerpo dolorosamente, siendo arrastrado y golpeado contra las paredes.

Las voces de Charles y Peter apenas se oyen tras los gritos de los demás alumnos que habian salido de sus habitaciones guiados por la curiosidad, observando incrédulos el tratar de dos de sus profesores.

Logan no se defiende, sabe que aquello solo seria peor.

Así que sólo espera.

Si creía que el Erik del futuro era malo de por si.

Pues, el Erik padre sobreprotector de éste tiempo era mil veces peor. Y como no podía ser de otra, Logan era el primero en descubrir esa nueva faceta en el mutante.

 _Aquella seria una larga noche._

* * *

 **N/A:** Ojala les haya gustado.


End file.
